In general, a clothes chest or an arranging box for keeping clothes, such as a shirt, trousers, etc., is used in each home. After clothes are arranged in a form, the clothes are stored in a storage space in a multiple layer.
However, according to a cloth collecting manner of the related art, a large amount of clothes all are highly stacked, so that it is inconvenient to carry the stored clothes. In addition, the arranged state of the clothes may be scattered while the clothes are transferred.
In addition, according to a cloth collecting manner of the related art, while a user lifts up clothes to confirm a kind of desired clothes or draws out the corresponding clothes, the arrange clothes are scattered so that it is inconvenient to arrange the scattered clothes again.
In addition, according to a cloth collecting manner of the related art, since the stacked clothes are kept in a state that the clothes are tightly closed to each other, it may be difficult for a user to confirm the desired clothes and the clothes cannot be kept in an optimized state without allowing the clothes to make contact with each other.
As one example of the related art, there has been disclosed a cloth collecting box in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2016-0060977 (Published on May 31, 2016).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.